I Like You
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: No one truly knows if they love someone, or if it's just a simple crush. Life is that way. SaiSakura Oneshot


A/N: Eh heh…this fanfic is dedicated to my new boyfriend, Shaun. –blushes- We're both fans of Naruto, tee hee! The reason I chose this pairing, is because we met in art class, and there's only one artsy fartsy character. XD Enjoy! Oh, and I apologize if I get Sai's character wrong, he hasn't appeared yet, and I only know him from the stories I've read. ;

Disclaimer: I own no one. They all belong to Masashi. I only own Kasi, and that's it. AND Boku and Mimi...forgot to say that on Mediaminer...shoot. Oh, and Celes and Locke belong to Square Enix, along with the video game Final Fantasy VI, which they appear in.

I Like You

Crushes, they come and go. Most are short and, well, just plain dumb. Others, stick around for a long time, obsession. I'm finally over my childhood crush, Sasuke Uchiha. I see him as a close friend, nothing more. Since than, I've been receiving notes from complete strangers and random students would walk up to me saying, "My friend over there likes you."

They'll get over me; it's just a simple crush. Than they'll fall for someone else. But will that person be the one. No one truly knows who their "one true love" or "soul mate" is. You think that this one person is the one, but it turns out he or she isn't. So, what's the point of falling in love?

------------------

I placed my pencil down, staring at the blank piece of paper. I ran my through my short pink hair, trying to think of something, a theme. But what? I let my eyes wander around the classroom, my fellow classmates having already thought of their own themes. Triangles, basketball, ice-cream, and peaches. Hmm, maybe foxes? No, too difficult.

"What cha doin'?" I inwardly flinched, turning my head to the voice. Staring at me was a boy with black eyes and short black hair, curiosity in his eyes. He seemed to be a year older than me, a senior perhaps.

"Thinking." Hmm, he's not in this class, but I've seen him come here to work on some paintings over the past couple months. His outfit was made up of a grey hoody and some baggy jeans, ha.

"Of what?"

"Oh, a theme, for our new project." We talked a little bit, me still pondering of my theme. He worked on his own painting, I wonder what he's making.

"My name's Sai, what's yours?"

"It's Sakura."

"The flower cherry blossom…it suits you, with your pink hair and green eyes." Flower? Wait, that's it! That'll be my theme, flowers!

--------------

It's been a few days, and Sai decided to move over next to me, so it was easier to talk. He wasn't stiff or anything, there always something to discuss. At times we were silent, enjoying each other's company instead. One time, we were discussing a video game, him acting out one of the characters. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Hey, I made you laugh." Yeah, I guess he did. I peeked over his shoulders, my mouth dropping open.

"Wow…it's beautiful." I stared in awe, amazed at the blending of the many colors and highlights and shading, it was a sunset with it reflecting onto a lake. Sure, many people have done it, but this one…wow.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I'm not even finished yet, but thanks." Man, I wish I could paint like that. Oh well, I'm happy with my own special talents. Besides, drawing in only a hobby of mine.

Class was nearing the end, everyone putting away their creations. I swung my backpack on, about to say farewell when Sai handed me a piece of paper.

"Call me when you wanna talk." Huh? What…just happened here? I looked down, his number and name written on. He…just gave me his phone number. Why would he do that?

I walked to my next class which was coincidentally across the hallway. I placed my belongings on my desk, nearly gasping when I saw Sai poke his head in the doorway. Hesitant, I walked over to him.

"Huh, you go to this class. You know Kasi?"

"Yeah, she's one of my friends."

"All right than." I see now, he's friends with Kasi as well. I returned to my seat, removing my books for class. My eyes landed on the paper, questions popping up in my head. Shrugging, I folded it and stuffed it with the rest of my stuff. When the warning bell rang all of my classmates rushed into their seats, Kasi took her place beside me, taking her things out. Her hair was dark blonde at the roots, the tips of her hair dyed black with a few red streaks. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue, dressed up in black jeans and a blood red tank-top covered by a zip up black hoody. That's Kasi for ya.

"So, you know Sai, huh Sakura?"

"Hmm? Yeah, he goes to my art class to work on his painting." She probably saw us talking, or he probably asked her. It doesn't matter, it's not important.

--------------

It's been a week now, things still remaining the same. Well, okay, maybe not. I've started studying Sai, wondering why he gave me his number. We only knew each other for a week, which makes us, what, acquaintances? And you don't give numbers to those you barely know.

Since than, I've started to notice a few things. Sai was, well, this was obvious, so why didn't I right away? Well, he was…hot. No, scratch that. He was drop dead, steaming, scorching eye candy that made you melt once he looks or smiles at you…hot! Argh…it's hard to describe him. And what's worse, he rolls up his sleeves so they wouldn't catch paint, revealing his…stop! Don't think of his muscles…dammit! I wonder what his chest looks like…

No! Bad Sakura! Bad! Concentrate on your project. Now's not the time to become a lovesick puppy all over again and forget about your grades. Remember, you know nothing about him. You just got over Sasuke, so don't ruin it by falling for this steamy hot…dammit!

"If you'll excuse me Sakura, I'm heading upstairs for the remainder of the period."

"Sure." Once he left, I sighed of relief, yet, was also a little disappointed. I need to pull myself together; it's just a mere crush. And he might already have a girlfriend anyway, just look at him! But…it doesn't hurt to try, right?

--------------

The school day was over, students heading to their buses. I sat in the same spot as always, right behind a male blonde with cerulean blue eyes and a female with bluish black hair and pale eyes, my friends Naruto and Hinata. They're dating, which I think is very cute.

I wanted some advice, so I decided to speak with them. They smiled at me once I was done; asking me what he looked like.

"Uhm…short black hair, black eyes, wears a hoody…"

"Is his name Sai?"

"Yeah! Him!"

"Heh heh. Hey Hinata, think we should let him know?"

"Don't you dare Naruto! You better not tell him I have a crush on him!"

"But what if it leads to a relationship?"

"If you do, you're dead." A relationship? Wait, that means he's single! Yes!

--------------

My two friends kept pressuring me, telling me I should tell Sai that I liked him soon. Or some other girl would end up with him. Sure, I don't want any other girl dating him, but I don't want to rush things. I don't want to look like some slut, switching from Sasuke to Sai. Argh, if only I was brave.

Oh…get a boyfriend, or get my heart broken? Most likely a crush, or maybe the guy meant for me? If only life was easier. Hmph! That settles it! I'm gonna tell him I like him! If I get hurt, than fine, I'll be friends with him and move on! If we somehow stay together…than I'd have made the right choice. But…how do I tell him? I'm too much of a coward to come out and say it in his face. And I don't want to have my friends tell him, who knows what they might say? If I gave him a note, he'll know it right off the bat and reject me right there! Oh…what to do…

Wait, I know! I'll give him a drawing with our favorite characters from Final Fantasy VI, Locke and Celes. Than I'll write a code that he'll have to decipher. I'll just say it's a simple gift; I have told him that I randomly draw characters and give the results to my friends, so he won't be suspicious at all.

Tee hee hee, this is perfect! He won't guess I'm confessing my feelings, and it'll take him a while to figure out the code! Plus, I'll give it to him once class is over, so he won't question me. But I can't work on it during class; I'll have to do it during lunch and advisory. I'll be fine without lunch; I could always eat at home.

----------------

Another week passed, my present near completion. I squealed when my paper was suddenly snatched away, my friends staring at it. My friends were made up of a blonde with baby blue eyes with long hair in a high ponytail around my age, a brunette with hazel eyes with her hair in buns, and another blonde with darker hair in four pigtails and dark eyes, the same age as the brunette.

"Aww, this is so cute!"

"So Sakura, who asked you to draw this?"

"No one! It's…a gift for someone." My three friends zoomed into my face, their own faces stern.

"A gift? Who Sakura? A boy?"

"Y-Yeah Ino."

"Ah-hah! I was right! Spill the beans Sakura, whose it for?" I felt my cheeks heat up, poking my fingers.

"Well…a boy in my art class."

"Ooh! What does he do?"

"He paints." The two older girls tensed up, them being TenTen and Temari. Their grip cracked the table, making me worry. "Girls? Are you…okay?"

"Is his name…Sai?"

"Yeah, how'd you know TenTen?"

"Sai? Ooh! Go for it Sakura! You have my complete support!"

"Thanks Ino." I shrank and gulped when the other two glared at Ino, who remained oblivious.

"DON'T go out with him Sakura."

"W…Why Temari?"

"He's a waste of time. He never took his former girlfriends on any real dates, and he's a freakin' pimp. He dated just about every girl in this school! And not only that, he got Mimi pregnant for crying out loud!"

"Uhm…just so you know, Boku got Mimi pregnant…Mimi said so herself. She's in my fifth period class and she sits at my table. She told Arika and Gina, who also sits at my table."

"Really? Oh…well, there's still-" The rest of lunch was filled with Temari and TenTen giving me thousands of reason of why not to date Sai. In advisory Ino tried to cheer me up, telling me to ignore what was said earlier.

In art class I talked with Sai as usual, him making me feel better with a few jokes. Near the end of class I took out the useless sketch, contemplating whether to throw it away or not. I jumped when I heard Sai say hey.

"What's that there? Looks pretty good."

"Oh, this? Nothing, it's garbage."

"Then why'd you draw our favorite characters together for than?"

"Why? Hmm…maybe…no, maybe I shouldn't."

"Hmm?"

"Well, the reason…the reason is…I like you." I dashed out of the classroom away from him, stuffing the sketch in my backpack, my face heating up badly.

---------------

I banged my forehead on my desk, feeling stupid for blurting it out. I looked to see if Kasi arrived, freezing when I saw Sai leaning in the doorway, smirking at me. I quickly turned away from him, grabbing a book to hide my face from him.

"I caught that Sakura." I felt my face get hotter, trying my best to ignore him. It only got worse when he approached my desk, still smirking at me. I slid my legs up to bury my face in it, seeing Ino walk in. She grinned at me, noticing my face.

"Hey Sakura, is your face turning red?" I inwardly cursed, wanting it all to end. Somebody shoot me! Kasi also entered, spotting Sai in front of me.

"Hmm? Hey Sai, what's happening?" They went to the side, hearing Kasi say a few words.

"Aww, that's so sweet! So, what now?" Luckily, the warning bell rang, but that didn't stop Sai from talking to me.

"Talk to ya later, okay Sakura?" I nodded my head, peeping through my hair. Kasi had smiled at me during class, Ino doing the same.

"Tee hee! That is so cute!" Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now I can't focus on my classwork! Damn it all!

Class ended, one period left. Damn. Said and I pass each other in this hallway. Oh no, there he is! Agh! He sees me! He's smiling…or smirking at me! Oh my…he has a note. He probably rejected me…that's it…my life's over.

I avoided his eyes, receiving the note and holding it in my hand, feeling my face heat up again. On my way to class I thought what he possibly wrote. Most likely "I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way" or "Sorry, can we just be friends?" or something along those lines.

Sitting in my seat, I gulped and instantly opened the note. My heart stopped beating, my lungs still. I can't believe it…I just can't.

'Hey there. You wanna know something? I really like you too. Wanna be my girl? And don't worry, this isn't a prank.' My hands shook, a smile breaking out.

"YES! YES! HE LIKES ME! SAI LIKES ME!" I'll call him now, to tell him my response. Who knows, this liking might turn into love. There's only one way to find out, by being his girlfriend, and him being my boyfriend. We are still young after all.

A/N: Yeah, it's not the usual happily ever after or will be together forever ending. They're in high school, they're still young. We don't really know if it's a crush, puppy-love, lust, or true love. But we still try, to discover the answer. That is life for ya.


End file.
